Forbidden Love
by EmilySamara
Summary: Ephraim is in love with his rival's sister, while his rival is in love with Ephraim's sister. Neither knows about the other's relationship. Hmmm... how long can this go on?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters' personalities. **

Ephraim and his twin sister Eirika sat in their room together one evening, happily discussing their friend Natasha's pregnancy and the arrival of the Frelians Innes and Tana. Well... at least Eirika was happily discussing Innes's visit.

"What do _see _in him, sis?" Ephraim burst out. "He's... he's just such a stuck-up _idiot_!"

Eirika sighed. "I just really don't see why you two can't just get along. Innes is nice enough. If you two just treated each other _nicely _for once, maybe you'd get to be friends!"

Ephraim rolled his eyes. "Stop talking like a guidance counselor, Eirika. I hate the man."

All of a sudden, Ephraim's cell phone vibrated. He checked the text message, then stood up.

"Joshua wants me. I'm going over to his place."

"Say hi to Natasha for me."

Ephraim smiled and ruffled Eirika's hair.

As soon as he was out the door, Eirika speed-dialed a certain number on her phone.

_I'm already on my way._

"Perfect timing!" Eirika said gleefully. "Ephraim just left."

_Be there in just a moment, Eri._

"See you soon!" Eirika hung up on flopped onto the bed in happiness. Her joy was clouded by one dark cloud: Ephraim's unawareness.

...

Ephraim, meanwhile, was worried about precisely the same thing, but his worries were momentarily forgotten when Tana flung open the door.

"Ephraim!" Tana squealed.

"Hey, sweetie." Ephraim pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh my gods, I am _so _glad to see you! You have no _idea _how much I've wanted to visit!"

"What made you finally come?"

"Well... Innes brought up the idea, but I thought of an actual visit."

Ephraim looked up from the embrace. "Where is Innes?"

Tana shrugged. "Don't know." She wrapped her arms around Ephraim's neck. "And I don't care."

"Honestly, Tana?" Ephraim said in his one last minute of sanity before the love. "Neither do I."

...

It was after midnight when Ephraim finally left Tana's. He groaned while trying to think up an excuse for Eirika.

A few steps away, another madly-in-love young man was thinking the same thing. Apparently, both were so absorbed in their thoughts that neither saw the other directly in front of him.

"Ow!" Both boys cried. When they stopped seeing stars and realized who the other was, their faces turned stony.

"Ephraim." Innes greeted Ephraim coldly.

"Innes." Ephraim responded in the same tone. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here at this time of night?"

"May I ask you the same thing?" Innes replied sharply.

The two of them stared at each other for the better part of a minute.

"Are you... seeing..."

"You can't be..."

The two young men both blinked.

"Are you dating my sister?" They asked at the same time.

"Why do you ask?" They asked, again at the same time.

Innes sighed in frustration. "I swear to the gods, Ephraim, if you are seeing _my _little sister Tana..."

"I swear, Innes, if you're seeing _my_ twin sister Eirika..." Ephraim mimicked.

Silence.

"Stop seeing her."

"No way."

"Ephraim, I'm warning you..."

"Make me."

"Will you stop being such a little baby and start acting_ mature _for once?"

"What's all the noise?"

Ephraim and Innes turned to the sound of the familiar-to-both voice.

Eirika stopped in her tracks. "E-Ephraim! Innes! What... what in the world...?"

"Have you been seeing Innes?" Ephraim asked immediately.

"Did you know that he's dating my sister?" Innes said directly after Ephraim.

Eirika held her head in her hands. "Oh, no..."

Silence again.

"Well... Ephraim... since... since you're here, and... well, you know now... may we have your blessing?" Eirika asked hopefully.

"_What_?" Both boys cried.

"Please! Innes, if Ephraim gives us his blessing, then... then you can give him and Tana yours!"

Ephraim and Innes stared at each other. Finally, Ephraim spoke.

"Innes... Eirika... I... I give you... my blessing?"

"Good! Now, Innes."

Innes stared at Ephraim, then finally began to speak as if the words were painful to say.

"I... give you my bless... ing."

"Yay!"

Ephraim and Innes stared at each other for the umpteenth time that night, with unreadable expressions.

It was certainly going to get _very _interesting in Renais and Frelia, especially in the gossip department.

**So? Whaddya think? Here's a secret: Don't judge me on this, but I've never actually **_**played **_**Sacred Stones. Just FYI. Please review!**


End file.
